


Model Student

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo needs a little extra cash and he's found the perfect way to do that - by being the model for an art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Student

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



Jo was sure that when he told his dad he wouldn't need any support while he was at university that his football scholarship would cover the cost of everything, and then he'd ended up without a job, because between studying, training with the team and away matches, he had no time for anything else.

Then he'd seen a poster asking for models for an art class, and he realised that fifty quid for a couple of hours work each week would probably see him through until the end of term. He only had twelve weeks to go and then he'd be back with his parents, and working non-stop through the summer for his dad so that he wouldn't end up in the same situation next year.

It seemed like the answer to his prayers.

*

Jo had asked what they wanted him to wear for the modelling and he was told that it didn't matter, so he'd worn what he always wore, jeans and a jumper, although he had a t-shirt on underneath in case it was warm in the studio. He had no idea what to expect, but he was sure that he could manage sitting around for a couple of hours and getting paid for it.

The studio was bright and spacious, lots of natural light streaming in through the high windows. It felt like an old gym hall, if the markings on the floor were anything to go by, which made sense, they'd build new sports facilities not long before Jo started studying here.

He was greeted by a woman in her twenties, the teaching assistant that was supervising the class, who introduced herself as Carmen. She looked him up and down in a way that bordered on creepy, he was sure that she was just sizing him up for modelling, but he still didn't like it.

"You can get undressed over there," Carmen said, pointing to the corner of the room where a screen was positioned.

"Undressed?" Jo was sure that there hadn't been any mention of that in the advert.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" She looked at him with a glare, and he suddenly realised how many people were in the class, there must have been more than thirty students all waiting for him to take his place at the front of the room.

He was thinking about if he really needed to eat this week, if he could live on pasta alone for a few days, but it would be childish to turn down the easy money that he was being offered. So he could live with the embarrassment for a couple of hours.

Jo breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that there was a dressing gown, at least he wouldn't have to walk across the room naked, and he could sit so that certain things were hidden. It wasn't going to be too bad.

He left the dressing gown on the little table by the chair, and he sat in what he hoped was a suitable position, with his legs crossed to hide his cock. But then Carmen came strolling across, moving his arms so that they were resting on the arms, and positioning his leg so that his ankle was resting on his opposite knee, leaving everything on display.

And that was when he saw the two guys staring at him with wide eyes, licking their lips at the sight of his cock. He tried not to look at them, but his gaze was drawn by their bright blue eyes, and cheeky grins.

"Class, you have two hours. Pay attention to the joints," Carmen said, as she gestured towards Jo's knee that was jutting out.

The was an eerie silence after that, the sound of pencil scraping against paper as the students worked away, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the two cute guys in the front row. He was going to have to look at something else if he wanted to make it through the next couple of hours without getting hard, but they were making it difficult for Jo to look away.

Every smile, the way they bit their lips, the perfect hair that they kept running their fingers through, it all went straight to Jo's cock, and from the cheeky smiles, he was sure that they knew what they were doing.

In the end he'd had to force himself to stare at the emergency exit sign so that he could stop his cock twitching and make it through the class.

He had never felt relief like when Carmen dismissed the class for the evening, and he threw the dressing gown on with such speed that he almost sprained something. Jo scurried back to where his clothes were behind the screen, and he made sure to take his time getting changed, hopefully the class would all be gone by the time he was done so that he wouldn't have to look anyone in the eye as he left.

Carmen had put her hand round to give him an envelope with his money in. "Thanks for doing this. Will I see you next week?"

"I'll have to check my schedule. I'll let you know?" Jo wasn't sure if he wanted to do it again, but it hadn't been too bad, and it meant that he had time to study and he could afford to eat.

"Sure. Can you close the door on the way out? It locks itself."

"Will do." Jo took a deep breath as he felt his pulse slow and he heard Carmen leaving, the heavy door clicking shut behind her. He took a minute to gather himself, and he slowly strolled towards the door, patting his pockets to check that he'd picked up everything.

He pulled the door shut as he left, making sure that it had locked itself and as he turned he saw that the two cute guys from the class were leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for him to leave.

"I'm Stoffel, this is Kevin." Stoffel dragged his eyes over Jo, but instead of making him feel awkward, he felt a surge of lust rush though his body.

"Jo."

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner?" Stoffel asked, and the way that he licked his lips suggested that he was on the menu.

"Sure." Jo looked at Kevin, he hadn't spoken yet, but the way that Kevin was eyeing up the bulge in his jeans left no room for misunderstanding.

They walked one either side of him all the way back to their room in halls, and Jo felt the anticipation building as they climbed the stairs.

Stoffel held the door open for Kevin and him, and Jo stood fidgeting in the centre of the small room, beds and desks on both sides, although one side of the room was a lot messier than the other.

Jo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing needed to be said, he wanted them both, and they wanted him. He leant down to kiss Kevin, his chapped lips rough against his own and he felt Stoffel press against back, kissing the side of his neck as his hands wandered round to grab at his cock.

"I want you to fuck me," Kevin said, and Jo nodded in response, watching as Kevin stripped off his clothes with a gracefulness that he wouldn't have thought possible considering the speed at which they were coming off.

Stoffel twisted him around so that they could kiss, a passionate meeting of the lips that left them both breathless and gasping. Jo had never felt so desired, he didn't think of himself as attractive, but having Stoffel and Kevin both vying for his attention had gone straight to his head.

Jo opened his eyes to see Kevin on the bed, fingering himself open as he watched them kiss, already on all fours and waiting for him, lube and a condom sitting on the bed beside him. He stood with his mouth open, wondering what he did to deserve this when Stoffel spoke.

"You don't have to be nervous, we've seen you naked already." Stoffel laughed and leant in for another kiss. Jo soaked up every bit of attention, his jeans now uncomfortably tight as Stoffel broke the kiss, stripping off his t-shirt to reveal the most amazing set of abs. He reached out to touch them and Kevin let out a little whine, just to let them know that he was still ready and waiting.

Jo rushed to take his clothes off, he wasn't graceful or coordinated but neither Kevin nor Stoffel seemed to care, and the way that he bit into the condom packet to open it made him seem frantic but the sight of Kevin slicked up and waiting for him had put his mind into overdrive. Kevin let out a moan when he heard Jo roll the condom into place. Stoffel waited for Jo to kneel behind him before settling in front of Kevin, his hard cock leaking as he trailed it over Kevin's lips.

Jo trailed kisses down Kevin's back as Stoffel continued to tease Kevin with his cock, and Kevin let out a lot of little gasps and moans as he tried to wrap his lips around Stoffel's cock but Stoffel wouldn't let him.

"Are you two just going to tease me?" Kevin asked, and the frustration was clear in his voice.

Jo thrust in without warning, Kevin's gasp of pleasure drowned out by his own moans. Kevin was so tight and warm around him that he couldn't help himself.

"Oh fuck, you're perfect," Jo said, holding Kevin's hips tight as he bottomed out, Kevin arching his back so that he felt even tighter around Jo.

"I know," Kevin said, and even though Jo couldn't see him smiling, he could hear it.

Jo bit his lip as he started to thrust, and knowing that Stoffel was watching made him put on a show, flexing his muscles as he got quicker, working hard to keep up with Kevin's breathless demands for more.

Just as Kevin was getting loud, Stoffel grabbed his hair and led Kevin's lips to his cock. Jo watched with fascination as Kevin sucked greedily on Stoffel's cock, taking all of him in his mouth straight away as Stoffel leant back against the headboard, his muscles rippling as he held Kevin's head tight.

The sight of it all was so arousing that Jo felt himself on the edge of orgasm already and there was nothing he could do to stop himself coming. He groaned out loud as he held Kevin's hips tight, shuddering with his climax as his body went limp and he put an arm out so that he wouldn't crush Kevin.

Jo felt Kevin clench around him, his moans muffled by Stoffel's cock as he went rigid. Stoffel let out little more than a gasp as he came, so quiet in comparison to Kevin.

"That was amazing," Kevin said, his mouth now empty as he tried to roll them so that he could collapse in a huddle, surrounded by Stoffel and Jo. The single bed wasn't really big enough for the three of them but Jo didn't care, it was so nice to be cuddled up next to them both, holding each other tight, lazy kisses as they all got comfy.

"Next time I want to be in the middle," Stoffel said, and Jo felt so relieved that there would be a next time, not that it wouldn't have been fun as a one night stand, because he definitely wanted more.

Jo leant over to kiss Stoffel, stroking the side of his face as he looked into his eyes. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
